Kamu
by Winter Bells
Summary: Kamu, Dominic Toretto, sesungguhnya menyukainya, Brian O'conner. Selamanya akan begitu. DomxBrian. Boys Love, PWP. Enjoy.


Fast & Furious bukan milik saya.

Slash/Boys Love. Lemon. PWP. DomxBrian.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamu<strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Kini Dom tahu satu orang yang begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Bukan Letty untuk sekadar melepas hasrat. Atau Mia untuk berbagi duka. Tapi Brian untuk bersama mencari tahu apa arti hidup itu.<p>

Hidup untuk mengendarai

"Dom, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Brian masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ada Dom di sana duduk dengan wajah kusam dan pakaian compang. Brian menatap penuh bersalah.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Sedari tadi Dom hanya membelakangi orang di ambang pintu tersebut.

Kepala Brian agak merunduk. Ada detik yang panjang sehingga mengalihkan pandangan Dom untuk melihatnya. Pria bersurai emas dengan wajah penuh oli bermuram durja.

"Maaf soal Letty," Kalimat Brian parau. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu,"

Dom tersenyum paksa. Ia menatap lekat pria itu. "Jadi sekarang kau berubah menjadi wanita galau,"

Brian tersenyum kecut. Mencoba menatap Dom. Kematian Letty sungguh mengubah hidupnya. Ribuan dosa seakan melucutinya. Meminta Letty untuk mengambil peran berbahaya waktu lalu sungguh di luar dugaan. Dom pasti membencinya.

"Kau pasti membenciku,"

Dom berdiri. Menatap sekitar. Menatap poster-poster mobil di ruangannya. Menarik napas beberapa kali. "Kau bukan Tuhan, _kid_, tak perlu disesali,"

"Kita masih berteman?" Brian bertanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Dom tertawa. Sensasi lucu menggelitiknya. "Kaukira apa? Kau ingin kutendang keluar?" Ia masih melanjutkan tawanya. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka mengulang—" Tawanya kini berhenti. "—buang rasa sesalmu. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa,"

Kali ini Brian merasakan aura hidup menghampirinya. Mendengar Dom berbicara seperti itu menenangkan hatinya. Brian tidak akan memaafkan dirinya kalau pria itu menyalahkannya. Dom, baginya bukan sekadar teman, seluruh petualangan yang mereka lalui tak dapat diabaikan begitu saja.

"Dan satu lagi, jika kau tidak menyukai Mia, kau tak perlu memaksa," Dom melanjutkan. Memang sejak awal ia bergabung bersama Dom, rumor mengenai kedekatannya dengan Mia begitu nyata. Ia disebut-sebut menjalin hubungan dengan adik dari pembalap nomor satu di Amerika itu. Padahal seluruh kenyataan itu hanya ilusi. Brian tidak menyukai Mia. Brian menghormatinya sebagai adik dari Dominic.

Ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Brian. Sudah lama sebenarnya. Mungkin kalau Dom sekarang menyeretnya keluar, ia akan mengungkapkannya.

"Dom, aku menyukaimu. Ini terdengar gila," Brian akhirnya berucap. Tertawa kemudian. Aneh rasanya mengucapkan kalimat rancu itu. menyukai Dom, demi apa?

Tawanya diikuti gelakan tawa Dom. "Jadi kau ingin bercinta denganku?" Dom menggoda.

Brian meringis. "_Fuck you_. Sampai jumpa besok," Lalu Brian keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Ia tahu Dom hanya menganggap itu bercanda. Banyak candaan yang patut dicatat dan sesungguhnya Dom tak pernah anggap benar. Lelucon kali ini terdengar paling gila. Mungkin Dom menanggap itu sebuah ungkapan betapa dekatnya mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kedua mobil ferrari itu melesat secepat angin. Meninggalkan debu-debu yang membuntuti dari belakang. Jalanan Los Angeles masih basah diguyur hujan semalam. Kedua mobil menaiki perbukitan dengan pepohonan yang mulai menua. Musim gugur segera tiba. Entah apa yang dicari kedua mobil itu di sore hari perbukitan senja.

Keduanya keluar. Dom dan Brian yang membawa. Mereka keluar menatap perkotaan di bawah sana. Dom bersandar pada bagian depan mobilnya. Diikuti Brian pastinya di mobil miliknya sendiri. Mata-mata terjurus ke depan menatap matahari terbenam.

"Kaubilang, kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan Dom hanya mengundang tawa Brian. Pria itu masih saja membahas ini.

"Kau ingin bercinta sekarang? Karena aku sedang ingin,"

Kali ini Brian tertawa kencang. "Hentikan,"

Brian baru menangkap beberapa detik bahwa setelah ia berucap Dom menatapnya lama. Pandangan Dom terlihat berbeda. "Kautahu, sebelum kematiannya, aku mengajaknya ke sini," Kali ini pandangan Dom menyapu pemukiman penduduk di bawah sana. "Aku mengatakannya sebelum akhirnya kami resmi berpisah," Kalimat Dom terdengar mencekam.

"Kalian berpisah? Kenapa tak pernah cerita?"

"Bukannya ini sudah kuceritakan?"

Brian tampak berpikir sejenak. "Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?"

Ada hening cukup lama sehingga suara helikopter yang menyapu udara terdengar jelas beberapa kilometer arah timur sana. "Aku bilang, aku menyukai orang lain," Dom tersenyum.

Brian menatap pria itu serius. Menatap pria dengan setelan biasanya—kaos putih polos tak berlengan yang memperlihatkan lengannya. "Dom, kau ini—"

"—Brian. Itu namanya. Nama orang itu," Dom memotong kalimat pendengarnya.

Ada hening panjang. Sampai-sampai angin terasa begitu dingin. Mengisap seluruh pembicaraan yang ada. Menyapu semua rasa yang meluap.

"Maka dari itu, kau ingin bercinta denganku?" Dom kembali menawarkan diri. "Karena aku sedang ingin—oh _kid_, kau membuatku mengulang kata-kataku lagi,"

"Dom, entahlah, ini semua terasa aneh," Brian berucap ragu. Ia pikir Dom hanya menganggap itu sebuah candaan sahabat.

"Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?" Dom berbicara ceplos. "Tak ada yang perlu disangkal,"

Brian masih diam.

Dom tertawa kecil. "Ya, seorang Dom mencintai pria, apa kata dunia?" Ia berucap dengan nada kharismanya seperti biasa.

Saking larutnya Brian dalam lamunannya, ia tak menyadari Dom sudah di sampingnya. Membisikkan beberapa kalimat. "_Kid, _kenapa kau buat ini lama?"

"Dom—aku—" bibir Dom melesat cepat ke arah bibir lawannya. Membuat sang lawan menutup mulut. "—uhm," Hormon keduanya seketika naik.

"Lepaskan _kid_," Brian akhirnya melepas kaos milik Dom. Memperlihatkan tubuh terbaik yang pernah ada. "Kau boleh menikmati sepuasnya,"

Dom menyerang titik panas di dada Dom. Membuat Dom mengerang beberapa kali. "Ahh—Ahh—aksimu masih seperti wanita _kid_," Dom belum puas. Ia meraih tangan Brian dan menempelkannya tepat di selangkangan milik Dom. "Mainkan itu," Lantas Brian membuka balutan terluar dan menurunkannya. Kini makhluk Tuhan paling seksi itu hanya mengenakan dalaman celana. Sungguh tergambar jelas keperkasaan dibalik kain tipis itu. Brian tanpa berpiikir panjang melumatnya dalam keadaan masih terbungkus. Adrenalinnya terus memuncak sehingga ia melepas balutan itu dan menatap jelas samurai tersebut.

"ARGH! AGH! KAU SEPERTI WANITA, LEBIH KUAT!" Dom berteriak. Pelayanan Brian belum cukup. Jadi Brian mencoba lebih ganas. Suara keperkasaan Dom terdengar jelas berantukan dengan pangkal tenggorokan Brian. Benda itu menegang maksimal.

Dom menarik pria itu berdiri. Melepas pakaian yang melekat secara paksa. Sehingga keduanya resmi berpose _polos_. Keduanya berpelukan. Membiarkan kedua benda mereka saling berhimpit nikmat. Brian mencium aroma keringat Dom yang maskulin mengepul memenuhi atmosfer.

"Dom, aku sungguh menyukaimu,"

"Kalau begitu jadilah seorang pria," sindirnya mengingat pelayanan Brian masih lembek. "Bahkan Letty bisa lebih ganas darimu,"

"Jadi kau pernah bercinta dengannya?"

"Ya,"

"Kenapa akhirnya kau memilihku?"

Mereka berdialog dalam pelukan. Dom mencium aroma rambut pirang Brian. "Kau membuatku gila,"

Lantas selama ini keduanya hanya memendam rasa. Saling berkelana dalam cinta yang terkurung.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, ayo kita lakukan,"

Dom lantas membawa Brian masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"ARGH! ARGH! DOM HENTI—TUNGGU!" Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Dom menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka. Dom tidak memakai pengaman. Rasanya lebih nikmat. Bendanya memanas di dalam tubuh Brian. Brian hanya menungging penuh rasa sakit. Uap panas membubuhi kulitnya sehingga berubah merah. Benda itu bergesekan tidak nyantai di dalam tubuhnya. Berdenyut sesekali. Seperti hidup.

"Inilah permainan lelaki,"

Satu jam. Dua jam. Mereka terus melakukannya. Sampai sang malam menyongsong. Dom bermain tanpa lelah. Brian terkapar di jok belakang bersamanya di atas.

"Aku bahkan belum klimaks," sindir Dom. Brian beberapa kali memuncratkan cairan bening. Tapi Dom belum puas.

"Kau baru puas sampai aku mati?"

"Sampai energiku habis,"

"ARRGGH! STOP! AKU BISA BERDARAH!" rintih Brian. Kini ia menjadi milik Dom. Seutuhnya. Sesungguhnya selama ini seorang Dom menganggapnya lebih penting dari siapapun. Karena keduanya hidup untuk mengendarai.

.

.

_"Dom, jika aku mati dalam balapan, aku mati dalam senyuman,"_

_"Kau berbicara apa?"_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>rest in peace, Paul Walker. Dedikasimu begitu luar biasa.<p>

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review?


End file.
